Et merde
by nounourse
Summary: vous n'avez pas peur des hommes en blanc?alors venez vous tordre de rire en lisant cette folle et trépidante aventure
1. nous sommes de retour

Nous sommes de retour

Nous sommes de retour !!

Les gens se promenaient agréablement le long du fleuve, il n'y avait pas un bruit hormis le gazouillis des oiseaux.

Soudain, un cri strident se fit entendre :

Hachikô : yaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg !! Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait !! Bon sang de barzac !!

Jun : Mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh !! C'était mérité, nah !

H : on peut pas se servir de nos pouvoirs comme ça !! Ils vont faire des tests sur nous comme les cobayes si on se fait remarquer !!

J : pfffffffff !! Tu parles ça s'voit même pô !! Arrête ta parano.

H : Tu te fous de ma gueule !! Tu lui à collée des pustules multicolores sur sa face et quand elle ouvre la bouche elle bêêêêêle !!Ya de quoi rendre chèvre nom d'un bouc.

J : bah, c'est ce que j'dis, c'est discret, c'est dans sa nature profonde.

H _se tient la tête entre les mains _: Mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça !!

J : ça comme tu dis c'est ta sœur et elle a un nom, nom de Zeus !!

H : ouais malheureusement

J : _boude version sale gosse _

H : bon allez boude pas, c'est vrai qu'elle l'avait cherchée cette garce mais la prochaine fois ait la main plus légère.

Tout à coup des nuages noirs assombrirent le ciel et une multitude de gens se ruèrent dans les magasins pour se mettre à l'abri.

J _tapa du doigt sa sœur_ : Euh soeurette……

H : qu'est-ce t'arrive encore et pi d'abord m'appelle pas comme ça !!

Jun _continuant toujours du doigt sa sœur _: euh derrière toi……

H se retourna ENFIN et regarda sa sœur avec une mine déconfite. Elles reregardèrent derrière et se rereregardèrent.

J : 'tin il a besoin d'un chirurgien !!

H : ouais ou alors il doit être en taule.

L'homme en noir : Pour qui vous prenez vous inssssssolente !!

J à H : il devrait aller voir un orthophoniste

H à J : à moins que lui aussi soit en taule ._Puis plus fort : _oulalala détends toi mon vieux

J : calmos papy, sinon tu vas clamser.

L'homme en noir : Je ne vous permet pas !

H : ah oui, au fait vous êtes qui ??

J : C'est vrai quand on n'est poli on se présente d'abord, nah. Qui m'dit que vous êtes un pervers psychopathe shooté au citron ??

L'homme en noir _décontenancé _: euh, ok, humhum….

J : Tu paries combien qu'il va nous dire qu'il est notre pire cauchemar ??

H : chut ! Tu lui as piqué sa réplique

L'homme en noir _soupir _: je suis Voldemort.

J : mes condoléances

H : et alors ?? Elle c'est ma sœur Jun et moi c'est Hachikô.

J&H : ns sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation, afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation, afin de rétablir l'amour et la vérité, afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée, Hachi, Jun, la team sushi plus rapide que la lumière, barrez vous tous on est pétée de la théière miaous : oui la théière

J _signe de la victoire tout en dansant_: yeahhhhhh

Voldy _se grattant sa face de serpent_: okaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy, ça va être dur, j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché, c'est dur d'être méchant

Les mangemorts _tous en chœur _: Dur dur d'être méchant !!

J : Pov voldynou d'amour, tu veux un câlin ?? Non j'rigole, j'tai cassééééé !!

H : c'est le casse de Brice, c'est le casse de Brice, c'est le casse casse casse casse casse de Brice !!

V : je vais vous pulvériser, mangemorts, attaquezzzzzzzzzz !!

H : gloups !!

J : oups !! Dis j'peux dire quelque chose ??

H : ouais vas-y, c'est pas comme si on était pressée…

J : cours Forest cours !!

Un flash de lumière se fit dans le ciel.

J : 'tin qui sait qui a mis la lumière ??

H _le poing levé_ : éteins tes phares du gland !!

J : chuis aveugle, hachi au secours !!

L'inconnu : désolé mesdemoiselles, j'ai mal réglé l'intensité, moi et la technologie, ça fait deux. Oh, Tom, toi ici ?? Au fait vous n'auriez pas des bonbons au citron ??

V : arrête de m'appeler comme ça vieux chnoc, psychopathe, étouffe toi avec tes bonbons et crève !!Yarkyark

H : waouh !! La réplique de la mort qui tue !!

J : Il devrait prendre des cours. Dis soeurette, on devrait peut-être faire un truc pour les gens qui hurlent ?? J'ai mal au crâne, t'as pas de l'aspirine ??

H : attends j'dois en avoir une dans mon sac, à côté de mon bazooka…

Pendant ce temps là, Voldy et Dumby se disputaient toujours quand Voldy en eut marre et rappela ses bouffemorts et se cassa. Les Aurors choisirent se moment pour débarquer alors que les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix soignaient les blessés et lançaient des sorts d'amnésie aux Moldus. Ils se dirigèrent vers Jun & Hachi, toujours en train de chercher l'aspirine.

J : c'est à quel sujet ??

H : c'est quoi ces ploucs ??

Dumby : c'est rien, vous allez juste ne plus vous souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé.

J : mais pourquoi ??

H : c'est pô drôle !! Elle a bien fait apparaître des pustules sur la tronche d'une fille et on en a pas fait tout un fromage ??

Du coup, les Aurors se barrent vers d'autre Moldus, sentant que le début d'une longue histoire allait commencer.

Dumby : vous êtes des sorcières ??

J _ironiquement_: merci pour le compliment

H : ça te dérange face de citron.

Dumby : du calme voyons, je suis un sorcier moi-même

H : ah !! j'comprends mieux la longue barbe alors.

Dumby : vous auriez du recevoir une lettre pourtant, à l'âge de 11 ans pour Beauxbâtons

J : j'vais t'en donner du bâton moi !

H : Beauxbâtons ?? C'est une fabrique de saucissons ??

Dumby : les quoi ?? C'est une école de sorciers…

H : elle est mixte cette école ??

J : parce que sinon on était pas prête d'y aller !

Dumby : hum je vois. Alors vous aviez un précepteur

J&H : Nanii ??

H : on a rien eu, nous on a suivi des études normales quoi, maternelle, primaire, collège, lycée, fac d'anthropologie pour l'une, lycée professionnel de communication visuelle pour l'autre, la routine quoi.

Dumby : euh, mais vous avez certainement appris les bases et appris à vous servir d'une baguette

H : moi la baguette j'la mange

J : ah oui miam, j'ai faim !! T'as pas du nutella Hachi ??

D : et la jeune fille alors ??

J : ah ça euh ??

H : vous voulez qu'on vous montre ??

A cet instant, Dumby se retrouva affublé de dreadlocks (fait par Hachi) et D'une chemise et d'un short hawaïen (fait par Jun)

D : Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est incroyable !!

H : bah non pas du tout, c'est très simple en fait…

J : c'est vrai il suffit simplement d'avoir de l'imagination et pouffe ça se réalise.

Dumby : époustouflant !! J'ai un poste de professeur à vous proposer…

H : Prof ?? Le salaire est de combien ??

J : UN ?? On part pas l'une sans l'autre

H : ouais c'est hors de question, en plus elle va encore faire des conneries.

J : Même pô vrai d'abord…

D : c'est fâcheux tout ça….hum

H : bon tu te décides le vioc ??

J : ben on peut se partager le poste vu que nos pouvoirs sont différents ??

D : excellente idée, mlle

J : je sais, je sais ??

H_ tousse tousse _: ben voyons….

J _jetant un regard noir à sa frangine _: Mlles Hilly, Mr…. ??

D_ un grand sourire étoilé à la colgate fraîcheur menthe_ : Dumbledore… Albus Dumbledore pour vous servir.

J : j'y crois pas il se prend pour James Bond ou quoi ??

H : sans le charme alors

D : Bref, faites vos valises, je vous emmène

H : où ça ?? On part pas avec les étrangers nous

J : enfin ça dépend du physique

H : ouais mais là c'est loupé…

Pendant ce temps là, deux hommes s'approchèrent du trio, quand l'un deux stoppa, humant l'air.

1er homme : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Mumus ??

Mumus : snif snif !! Je connais ces odeurs….

Siri : ben ouais ça doit être le vieux…

Mumus : Nian, ça sent meilleur, comme le lys et l'orchidée, mais c'est impossible que ce soient….

J : snif snif Hachi, tu sens ce que je sens ??

H : le citron ??

J : nian, autre chose, sens mieux….

H : ah ouais ça sent comme la forêt et le chien mouillé….ça me rappelle….

Les deux soeurs se retournèrent…

J&H : kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa !!

Mumus : vous !!

Dumby _ses grands yeux écarquillés comme des citrons _: vous vous connaissez ??

Les deux sœurs sautèrent au cou des deux derniers maraudeurs en leur perçant les tympans.

J : Moony !!

H : Paddy !!

Mumus : ça fait un bail !!

Siri : vous avez bien grandi

H : oups on vous un peu fait tombé

J : désolé, on sent pas notre force Vous nous avez manqué !!

Mumus : ouais surtout vos conneries mdr

J&H _tirant la langue version sale gosse _: même pô vrai d'abord, nah !! 

Dumby _se rapprochant _: bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut-être que vous fassiez vos bagages ??Enfin moi j'dis ça comme ça…

H : ouais le vieux croulant a raison, vu les affaires qu'on a !! Tu crois qu'on emmène les maillots de bain ??

J : heureusement qu'il y a la magie !!

H : ah mais oui !! Un, deux, trois…..

J : n'oublie pas le chat !!

H : tu pourrais m'aider !!

J : pfffff, ok, un deux trois

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, une pile de bagages s'amoncela aux pieds des deux filles.

H : et voilà !!

J : magie magie et vos idées ont du génie

Dumby : Allons-y

Siri : vous allez où ??

Dumby : Elles vont occuper un poste d'enseignante à la rentrée donc en attendant elles vont loger chez toi…

Siri : euh vous auriez pu m'en parler avanten plus c'est carrément le bordel !!

Mumus : bon ben let's go !!


	2. les fées du logis

Les fées du logis

Les fées du logis

Tout le petit monde arriva en porte-au-loin chez Siri dans une entrée fracassante qui réveilla sa mère.

H : c'est glauque ici

J : ouais, t'aurais pu faire le ménage

Siri : euh, j'ai pas eu le temps….

H : bon ben on s'en charge, allez tout le monde dehors.

J : J'appelle monsieur propre

H : oui et swifer aussi !!

J : bon maintenant que tout le monde est dehors je vais pouvoir utiliser ma magie

H : et si on combinait nos magies ??

J : oui !! une tornade d'eau savonneuse et chaude enfin un grand coup de vent et ce sera bon…

La tornade fit tout le tour de la propriété suivit du grand coup de vent. La maison étincelait de mille feux.

Siri pénétra dans la maison

S : mais ?? toutes mes affaires sont parterre !!

H : c'est normal, c'est la tornade, un bon coup de télékinésie et ça n'y paraîtra plus

Sur ces bonnes paroles, tous les objets se mirent à voler dans les airs

S : waou, impressionnant !!

J : Caliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Qu'est-ce t'as fait ??

H : 'tin ton chat à bouffer la vieille !!

J _les larmes aux yeux_: désolé Paddy

S : YESSSSSSSSSSSS !!

H : euh ??

J : on a du louper un épisode

S : merci beaucoup le chat, j'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser même Dumbledore…

Dumby : avant de vous laisser, je voulais savoir comment vous vous connaissez

Mumus : ce sont les filleules de Lily

D : QUOI !! Alors vous êtes parentés à Harry donc il va pouvoir rester ici !!

Mumus : oui bonne idée,mais il faut aller le chercher chez les Dursley…

H : on s'en charge

J : on va revoir tatie Pet!!

H : mais au fait qu'est-ce qu'il sent Riri ??

Mumus : les agrumes avec un soupçon de cannelle

D : j'vais vous donner le quartier quand même, c'est little shinning dans le Surrey.

H : merki, on s'change et on y go !!

J : j'ai hâte

Quelques essayages plus tard, les voici déambulant dans le quartier, tous les gens se retournaient sur leur passage, effectivement, Jun avait ses longs cheveux roux et blancs tressés, ses yeux vairon, l'un améthyste très clair et l'autre émeraude très clair, elle était habillée avec une jupe en jean, un corset blanc et émeraude et des chaussures noires à talon, quant à Hachikô, ses longs cheveux noirs avec des mèches violettes attachés comme sailor moon, ses yeux roses et elle portait un haut court noir avec de la résille par-dessus et une jupe en tulle rose flashy et des escarpins noirs avec des rubans roses noués à la chevilles.

J : mais j'tai dit qu'il fallait tourner à droite !!

H : meuh non !! Tiens on va demander à la bande de jeunes là-bas.

J : dis tu trouve pas que ça sent le cochon ??

H : si et plus on s'approche d'eux plus ça sent…

J : j'ai faim

H : ça serait pas le fils de tatie Pet ??

J : ouais on dirait bien, en tout cas il a l'odeur.

H : salut !! Vous savez pas où est le 4 rue Little shinning ??

Dudley : mais mais…….c'est…c'est….chez moi….

J : aaaaaah mais alors t'es notre cousin, j'avais raison !!

H : ben tu vas être gentil et tu vas nous conduire chez toi

Piers : moi aussi j'veux venir, on a pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des filles aussi bonnes

J : surveille ton langage tu veux….

H _prête à se servir de la magie _: tu vas le regretter

J : stooooooooooooop !! Fais pas de conneries

H : désolé mais c'était trop tentant !!

J : oublie pas qu'on est là pour trouver Riri

H : oui oui, même pô drôle !!

D : qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à celui-là ??

H : ça te regarde face de truie ??

J : bon tu nous indique où t'habite où quoi ??

H : ouais parce que sinon tu vas tâter de notre magie !!

D :…ma…ma…magie, ok ok vous tournez juste à la première à gauche et vous y êtes

H : ouais et bluffe pas sinon on revient te transformer en cochon

J : déjà qu'il a l'odeur

J&H_ clin d'oeil_ : bye bye

Ding dong !!

Petunia : je vais ouvriiiiiir !!

J&H : Coucou !!

Petunia : Vernon, on a un problème !! Viens vite !!

J : p'tin la terre tremble

H : ça doit être tonton Vévèr

J : tu nous laisses pas entrer tatie chérie

H : on vient chercher Riri !!

J : bah reste pas plantée là tatie, on peut pas passer

H : j'crois qu'elle est paralysée, elle bouge plus, attends j'vais arrangé ça.

A ce moment là, la tatie s'envola dans les airs

J : une bonne chose de faite

L'oncle se mit à courir et essaya de rattraper sa femme.

H : Ririiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!

J : t'es où ??

Riri, qui était paisiblement installé dans le placard, entrouvrit la porte

Riri : mais qu'est-ce que….

Il sortit de sa cachette.

J : mais qu'est-ce tu fous là dedans ??

H : dis donc le cousin il est pas épais

J : t'inquiète on va lui faire suivre un stage intensif

Riri : vous êtes qui vous ??

H : tes cousines !!

J : allez viens faire un câlin

R : qui m'dis que vous êtes pas des envoyées de Voldemort ??

J : la face de serpent ??

H : ça va pô non

J : de toute façon t'as pas le choix, on a été envoyée par Bubus citronus

Riri : ah le vieux !!

H : oui, c'est pareil, bon fais tes bagages et par pitié change de tenue

Riri : bah j'ai que celle-là

J : tu penses à ce que je pense ??

H : viiiiiiii !!

J&H : shooooooooooppppppppppppppiinnnnng !!

Après moult essayages, nos jeunes gens se rendirent ENFIN chez Sirius.

Siri : et ben vous en avez mis du temps !!

Riri, épuisé, se vautra dans le fauteuil.

H : petite nature

J : tu sais qu'il faudra y retourner après ton entraînement, on emmènera Moony et Paddy

R : quel entraînement ?? j'veux pas moi

H : mais si tu voudras

J : et pis de toute façon t'as pas le choix !!

H : d'ailleurs demain, on se lève à l'aube !!

J : ouais, il faudra au moins ça

Siri et Mumus _éclatés de rire _: hihi

J : c'est valable aussi pour vous

H : ouais j'trouve que vous avez pris un peu de la brioche

S&M _s'inspectant sous tous les angles _: c'est pô vrai d'abord

Riri _explosé de rire _: yarkyark

H : bon allons nous coucher

J : il faut être en forme pour demain

J&H : bonne nuit !!


	3. que l'entraînement commence!

3/Que l'entraînement commence :

_5 heure du mat'_

H&J /des casseroles à la main/ :TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUUUUUUUUT !

Riri : NAAAAAAAAAAAN !laisez-moi !

Mumus : Aaaaaaaaaaarg !

Siri : et merde !

Tout le monde se cache sous la couette et se rendort paisiblement.

H : paisiblement ?

J : mais ça va pas la tête ?

H : allez un p'tit coup de télékinésie et ça repart !

A ce moment là, mumus, siri et riri se retouvèrent tous les trois suspendus dans les airs au milieu du couloir.

J : allez les gars on se motive.

H : et on va regarder la pub !

Riri : mais pourquoi nous avoir réveillé ?

J&h : ENTRAINEMENT !

Jun troqua leur pyjama par des vêtements de sport tandis que Hachikô les dirigea vers le terrain de torture.

H : je vous présente Laurent

J : votre prof de sport

Siri : LUI ! avec sa chemise barriolée ?

J : bah ouais ! faut pas se fier aux apparences, tu sais.

H : ah oui, au fait, j'ai omis de vous dire que Laurent, avant d'être prof, était sergent major à l'armée.

Siri, riri et mumus : gloups !

Laurent : en rang ! bien, votre mission sera de franchir ce parcours en moins de 15min chrono montres en main. Si vous échouez ce sera CENT pompes !

Mumus : mais c'est du délire ! moi j'me casse !

H à J : humpfff ! il a peur de pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout !

Mumus/l'oreille tendue/ : je ne suis pas une mauviette et je vais vous le prouver !

J/à voix basse/ trop facile

h/à voix basse/ : il a mordu à l'hameçon !yarkyark !

h : voici le plan

j : 100 tractions, pour commencer doucement

h : 100 aller-retour sur 100mètres

j : faudra traverser le bassin

H : ensuite endurance en évitant les obstacles.

Siri : quels obstacles ?

J /ignorant totalement la question/ : escalader la falaise(à main nu)

Siri : mais quels obstacles ?

h/le bâillonnant et l'attachant sur une chaise, sous le regard consterné des autres participants/ : traverser le ravin sur un fil.

J : nager à contre courant

H : et enfin, aéroboxing, pour éviter le claquage.

Siri/le bâillon tombé, à force de se débattre/ : c'est…c'est…ça le plan ? non mais vous déconnez !

Mumus : c'est bon c'est que le matin, l'aprèm on est pénard.

Riri : oui oui

J : dans sa belle voiture jaune et rouge !lalalal

h/regard qui tue/ : tu vas pas te taire

j&h/sourires sadiques/ : vous n'avez pas que le matin.

Le plan qu'elles tiennent à la main se déroule alors.

J&h : voici votre emploi du temps :

4h du matin : douche et petit dèj

5h : parcours du combattant et échauffement

Midi à 1h : repas

13h à 15h : combat à main nu, tous styles de combats avec tous styles d'êtres

15h à 17h : combats, idem pour les styles

17h à 19h : aprentissage de la magie(théorie)

19h à 20h : repas

20h-23h : apprentissage de la magie (pratique)

23h : dodo

J : A la fin de votre semaine de sport intensif !

J : destination surprise

Riri, mumus, siri : NANIIIIIIIIII !

J&h : bon bah on va vous laisser ! _°

J : moi j'ai déjà donné.

H : on va nourrir les crocos.

Riri, mumus, siri : CROCOS ???

H : mais non c'était une plaisanterie !*oups, la boulette*

Laurent : allez les filles au boulot, un, deux, trois partez !

J&h/du haut de la tour d'observation/haut les cœurs !

H : quel magnifique départ !

J : et oui hachi ! mumus est en tête, suivi de siri et en dernière position, notre riri d'amour.

H : voilà l'épreuve des tractions

J : tu crois qu'ils vont réussir en fin de compte ? regarde leur bras on dirait des spaghettis ! ils vont pas pouvoir décoller

H : c'est très mal parti pour riri.

J : en effet hachi, riri n'a même pas pu se soulever du sol

H : siri est au sol avec un genou en moins

J : quant à mumus, il est déjà à l'étape suivante

H : et on applaudit bien fort mumus

Clapclapclap !

Laurent : c'est terminé !bloque !c'est nul ! 100 pompes !

J : mince ils se sont arrêtés avant le bassin aux crocos !

H : attends c'est pas fini !

Laurent : allez bandes de poulpes ! on s'active !on reprend le parcours !

Riri : vais mouriiiiiiiiiiir !

Siri : chuis mooooooooooort

J&h/montre du doigt/ : eh ben on croyait que tu devais faire le parcours entier en 15min ????

Siri : et vous vous avez qu'à le faire !

J : mais on a déjà donné

H : oui, en 4min et 20s, niveau hard pas débutant comme maintenant…

R,s,m /blasés/ : …

_Le soir_

Les trois loques rampent par terre pour aller se coucher.

J : halte les affreux !

H : quelques amis à nous débarquent demain et aussi vos profs de combats.

J&h : bonne nuiiiiiiiiiiiiit !


End file.
